What Kind of Gift?
by shellmonster
Summary: Lucy wants what she can't have. Natsu decides to get it for her, but giving it is more difficult than he expected, and he can't understand why. NaLu Week Day 1: Gift.
1. Little to No Damage

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Fairy Tail or the characters in it. Hiro Mashima does. Why should I post a disclaimer when everyone knows this is fanfiction? I don't know.

AN: I'm sorry if this story sounds a bit cliche. It's my first NaLu fanfiction and I wanted to contribute to NaLu week.

Day 1: Gift

"Wow! Natsu! I'm surprised we caused so little damage to this place," Lucy stood back and released a breath of relief. The bank robber they were assigned to capture struggled in Lucy's whip. Natsu appeared to be slightly annoyed by that comment, but decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hand this guy over so we can head back to the guild," Natsu was ready to go. He didn't see any point in lingering around the town. He wanted to get the train ride back over with as soon as possible.

As he lifted the robber in preparation to leave the scene, Lucy began to whine, "Leave? Immediately? Come on, Natsu! Let's check out the shops! I've read this town had some pretty rare stuff! I might find a silver key or two."

From the look in her eyes, he could see that Lucy seemed really excited about this place. "I'll buy you lunch, if you walk around town with me," she began to bargain. Natsu couldn't help but crack a small smile. Her battering was completely unnecessary since he planned on exploring the town with her since she was so interested.

"Let's stay awhile, Natsu! I want to try a new fish!" Happy pleaded, not giving him a chance to say, "Okay."

"Yeah, Natsu! Why are you in a rush to get back? Miss your buddy, Gray?" Lucy teased.

Natsu's face showed he was obviously done with this discussion, "So where are we going for lunch?"

A/N: This story will be several short chapters. I hope you decide to keep reading :)


	2. She Wants It, He Gets It

"Natsu, how can you eat so much!" Lucy sighed.

"What? I'm pretty sure you ate just as much as me and Happy combined.

Maybe that's why you're so heavy…" Natsu trailed off.

"Hey!" Natsu was met with a smack on his arm, " Come on! Window shop with me."

The two walked side by side down the road looking almost like a happy couple. Natsu, stayed by Lucy's side, walking with both hands in his pocket while he observed her. Lucy's face was full of excitement as she pointed to the shiny jewelry and cute clothes. Happy, full from his meal, rested on Natsu' head with his eyes lidded almost as if he was about to fall asleep.

"GAAAHHHHHH! It's here! The book! The book! It's right here, look Happy!" Lucy seemed all too excited! She began rambling on and on about the book, surprising Happy and Natsu.

"It's hard covered! Gold trimming! And, OH MY GOODNESS its SIGNED! I want to go buy it! I have to buy it! Natsu, Happy! Wait right here!" The two fellas looked as confused as the passerbies who witnessed Lucy's small scene.

"Happy, any idea why she's so excited about that book?" Natsu looked towards his buddy. His face was just as confused as his voice.

"Lucy told me on the train that she really wanted some book by some person. She's inspired or something by that person. I don't really know, Natsu, I was falling asleep," Happy responded.

"Oh. Sounds very Lucy. She sure does love herself some books," Natsu appeared to be in deep thought. Maybe he was thinking about all the times he spotted Lucy reading or talking about her book collection.

Natsu and Happy waited outside the store for a short while when Lucy finally came out with a disappointed look on her face. Natsu could smell the salt from the tears threatening to fall. Before he could ask Lucy anything she quietly whispered, "I couldn't afford it. It was 10,000 Jewels," Lucy sighed, "I'm going to the restroom. Wait here." She sadly walked away, avoiding eye contact with Natsu and Happy.

"Wow, Natsu. Lucy looked really sad… I'm gonna go find her. Stay here!" Happy flew off hoping to cheer up his friend. He knew just how excited she was.

Natsu stood by the window, staring at the very book that cause Lucy so much happiness and pain. "10,000 Jewels is pretty pricey…" he quietly thought out loud, "I… I can buy it for her." Natsu looked unsure of himself as he walked in the small shop.

"Good evening, sir! Is there anything I can assist you with!" The cashier announced. He appeared to be the only person in the store so he was probably the one who upset Lucy.

"That book- the fancy one in the window- I want it," Natsu stated. The cashier looked slightly confused.

"My, oh my, sir! I'm sorry but you don't look like the type to be interested in such things! May I ask what your intentions are," the cashier rudely said. Natsu was not there to play games with this guy. He wanted the book for Lucy and he wanted to leave.

"None of your business. Just give me the book so I can leave," Natsu dropped the 10,000 Jewels on the counter. At the sight of the money, the cashier quickly walked from behind the counter and got the book for Natsu who stuffed it in his bag.

"Thank you, sir! Enjoy! the cashier called out from behind him. Natsu seemed more interested in something else. He obviously couldn't wait to tell Lucy that he got her the book. He appeared to be itching with excitement. He continued to wait outside the store. A few minutes later he could see Lucy and Happy in the distance. Lucy appeared to be in higher spirits.

"Ah, Natsu! You waited! Sorry to keep you standing out here so long," she apologized while her cheeks turned slightly pink. Lucy glanced towards the window and saw the book she had wanted was gone.

"I guess someone else beat me to the punch," she gestured towards the window with a strained smile, "Oh, well. Maybe I'll find another copy on another job. Let's head home now." Natsu could see the disappointment in her face. For some reason he couldn't tell her he was the one who bought the book. Not yet, at least.

"Okay, Lucy," he responded with his usual cheerfulness, "Hey can I rest my head on your lap during the ride back? It makes me feel better." Lucy looked lost for a second, then a blush began to creep up her face.

"Ah, you idiot!" she slapped his arm with the back of her hand, "Don't ask me out loud like that its weird." Her face was pinker than normal, but it looked like she was back to normal.

A/N: I'm sorry If my consistency sucks. I hope you continue reading :)


	3. Not That Big of an Issue

"Yo! We're back!" Natsu announced to the guild. "And Natsu didn't destroy anything!" Happy added.

"What! Natsu?" "Natsu didn't destroy anything?" "Haha! I'm shocked!" "Maybe Natsu isn't as powerful as we thought he was!" "Maybe Natsu has grown a little weaker!" The guild erupted with laughter and shock. Natsu appeared to be very agitated by this. In fact, he jumped on the table in the center of the guild, ready for his rampage.

"You think I'm weak? Bring it on! I'll take on all of you!" He announced. Suddenly tables, chairs, food, and fists were flying. Lucy sighed as she walked up to her usual spot at the bar, ready to give Mirajane all the details so that she could keep record.

"Well, it is true that Natsu kept destruction to a minimum and our mission was a success. We got our full 160,000 Jewels. Now I have enough money to pay my rent and get a few groceries. I wish I had a few extra Jewels though..." Lucy drifted off. Mirajane could see something was bothering her friend, so she decided to push the conversation forward.

"Did something happen on the job, Lucy," Mirajane sounded genuinely concerned. Lucy could tell and that made her feel slightly guilty. She shouldn't worry her friend over something so trivial.

"Oh, its nothing too big, I just saw something I really wanted and I couldn't afford it. It's fine though. Even though I haven't been rich for a while, I'm not used to properly spending and saving," Lucy laughed off the hurt, and Mirajane could tell that Lucy was hurt.

"Listen, Lucy, there is no such thing as a big or small problem," Mirajane looked Lucy in her eyes, "You can talk to me about anything that's on our mind, okay." Lucy felt slightly reassured, but she knew she just get over the book thing. She was no longer in the mood for the guild, and began heading home.

"Hey, Natsu!" "What the hell, man!" "What are you doing?" "Hey are we brawlin' or what!" "You can't just stop in the middle of the fight!" All the guys involved noticed that Natsu had stopped moving and was staring at the guild doors.

"Oh.. Uh, yeah. We'll finish this next time, I forgot there was something I need to do," Natsu began strutting towards the guild doors. "Hey, Happy, I'll be back to help Mira straighten this mess up later. Just wait for me here, 'kay?" Natsu didn't wait for Happy's, "Aye!" as he walked out. He decided now was a better time than ever to give Lucy the book.

"But why didn't I just tell her I bought the book for her earlier…" Natsu began thinking out loud again, "Why am I so stressed about giving Lucy a book?" Natus decided to walk slowly to Lucy's apartment. He needed time to think.


	4. Just Take It

Lucy relaxed in her bathtub, only her nose on up exposed to the steam air. She hoped the bath would make her forget about the sting she felt when she realized she couldn't afford the book. She could also tell that her behavior also affected Natsu and Happy. Although Happy spoke to her about what happened, she didn't really want to talk Natsu about it. She knew he was worried, but she didn't want to project her negative emotions on to him. She'd rather deal with them alone.

"It would've been kind of nice if Natsu bought the book for me," she said quietly to herself, but she felt bad immediately. She doesn't really know what Natsu spends his money on, but she doesn't want him to spend it on her.

"Its not like I'm his girlfriend," she whispered again, "He makes his own money and I make mine. He's not obligated to buy me anything." Lucy may not admit it, but she was slightly upset that Natsu didn't offer to buy it for her, or loan her the money. She probably would have rejected the offer, but its the thought that counts, right?

"I'm terrible… He would hate me if he knew what I was thinking" Lucy continued to ramble quietly to herself as she got out the tub. She threw on something quick and comfortable, then sat on her floor in front of her bookshelf while she towel dried her hair.

"I don't need that silly old book, right now," she told herself, "I could just buy cheaper books and enjoy them until I get the money for anything new or fancy." Lucy was attempting to reassure herself. She was hoping that she would get over the book.

Lucy suddenly heard her window creak open. This would have terrified a normal person, but Lucy was used to it.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to use the door?" she didn't bother turning around.

"But where's the fun in that, Lucy?" Natsu sat beside her on the floor. From the way his nose moved, Lucy could tell he knew that she just got out of the bath.

"So, how are you feeling, Lucy?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. Again, Lucy felt guilty for making her friends worry over her small problems.

"You don't have to worry about me, Natsu. I'm over the book thing. I should've gone in and checked the price before I made that big scene," the words were just falling out of Lucy's mouth. Natsu looked as though he was taking in every word that came out of her mouth. Lucy was taken by surprise when he smiled his usual toothy grin.

"Don't feel sorry for being happy," Natsu's smile dropped slightly to be serious, "I like it when you're happy, Lucy." Lucy's cheeks began turning pink. It felt like Natsu was confessing, but she knew better than to think that. She knew better…

"Umm, I like it when you're happy, too, Natsu… Natsu?" Lucy noticed he was staring at her, looking in her eyes. She began to squirm under his gaze and decided to get up and put her damp towel in the hamper. From the corner of her eye, she could see Natsu messing with a bag he probably dropped when he walked in. He sat on her bed and Lucy joined him. Lucy, feeling kind of awkward sat as far from as she could. Natsu appeared to be struggling to get something off his chest. Lucy grew more and more anxious.

"Um, Natsu? Is there a reason why you came here tonight?" Lucy could feel the tension between them. Natsu turned to face her. To her, it seemed as though he was battling within himself; Like he was struggling to find the right words.

"I," he started, "I, um, I got you a gift?" Lucy looked at the shopping bag in his hand. She didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"A… A gift, huh? What kind of gift?" Was all she spit out. Natsu shoved the bag in her direction.

"Just take it, and see," Natsu turned his head, attempting to hide what Lucy thought was blushing.

A/N: Again, I apologize for any inconsistencies, and I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you continue to enjoy!


	5. From Me to You

When Lucy peared into the plain white shopping bag, she couldn't believe her eyes. There it was, in the flesh, the paper, the hardcover, the gold, the signature. The book was right there in front of her face. The same face that held tears hours ago. The same face that pouted all day. The same face that holds the mouth that wished that Natsu would have offered to buy her that book. Suddenly, Lucy began wondering why he would buy her the book. Did he feel guilty for her? Was this some sort of payment for all the lunches he devoured at her expense. Or was it because he liked to see her happy. It's not as if this is the first time Natsu did something to make her happy. That lovable oaf always made her smile. Lucy couldn't control herself when she lunged at him. She only caught a small glimpse of his surprised face through her lidded eyes. Her hug had sent Natsu onto his back, in the softness of Lucy's bed. Her grip on him was tight. She could feel how tense his body was.

"Thank you, Natsu…" she said into his chest, "You didn't have to do this for me." She felt the muscles in his body relax. Oddly, she felt really comfortable in the position they were in, and didn't feel like letting go yet.

"It wasn't that big of deal. You've been my partner for a while, and you really wanted the book and stuff. So I got it. You aren't mad or anything, huh?" Natsu didn't really know what to say.

"No, why would I be mad at you, dummy? I'll pay you back when I have the money." Lucy was still speaking into his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and returning the hug.

"You don't have to pay me back. I said it was a gift. A gift from me to you," Natsu said reassuringly.

"Okay. Thank you." The two laid in that position for a while. Their arms remained around each other. They didn't move until Natsu looked towards the window and noticed how dark it was.

"I told Happy and Mirajane, I'd be back at the guild to help them straighten things out," Natsu said as Lucy rolled off of him and on to her pillow.

"Oh? Well then you should go… and help and stuff," Lucy stuffed her face in her pillow. Natsu rolled out the bed and headed towards the widow. He was perched on the edge when heard another faint, "Thank you." He didn't acknowledge it.

Before he jumped, he turned to Lucy, whose face was still stuffed in her pillow, "Let me know if its a good one or if I should get my 10,000 Jewels back." Lucy looked up only to catch his him falling down bellow.

A/N: Well this was my first NaLu story. I know it might not have been all that great, but I am hoping to one day be able to write a great story for all of you to enjoy. Thank you for reading!


End file.
